Just for now
by melianthus
Summary: Hermione, Hugo and Rose leave England to start anew in the small town of Lima. Hermione says it's temporary, but Rose isn't sure how temporary temporary is. Should she even make friends? If it is temporary, maybe she shouldn't attach herself to anyone. But somehow, she finds it'll be impossible not to get attached. Title and rating are subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second glee/hp crossover. I will eventually get back to For Good, eventually. But I noticed the disturbing lack of Rose centered fics in this crossover category, so I took matters into my own hands. I won't give too much away, seeing as I'm still developing things myself.**

**Anyway, on with the fic. I own absolutely nothing. **

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Hermione, just sit down and let's talk about this." Ron pleaded, watching his wife running around the room, packing thing.

"No, Ronald. I have nothing left to say to you. And I'm done listening to your excuses." Hermione replied, closing the latch of her suitcase. "Rose! Hugo!" She shouted out as she put on her coat.

Seconds later, the bushy-haired sixteen year old and her fourteen year old brother appeared in the doorway, trunks in their hands. Rose stood tall, looking at her mother for further instructions. Hugo beside her avoided looking at his father, instead awkwardly shuffling his feet and picking an invisible thread off his jumper.

"Hermione, don't. You can't take my kids!" Ron shouted upon seeing the trunks.

"They're my children, Ronald. I'm not forcing them to come with me." She huffed, jerking her head to the side to flip her hair of her shoulder. Ron looked towards the children.

"Is that true?"

"Oh, I'm sure Lavender can provide what we can't." Hermione interrupted bitterly when the children didn't reply. She pulled out her wand and shrunk down all their trunks, pocketing them all. She put her arm around Rose, who took Hugo's hand, and lead them outside.

Ron followed them outside. "Where are you going to go?" He demanded, his tone between sadness and anger.

Hermione stopped at the apparation point. Her hand tightened around Rose's shoulders. Rose looked up at her mother, noticing the gleam of tears coating her eyes, threatening to spill. Hugo pressed himself closer to his sister, silently crying into her shoulder.

"With my cousin, where you won't be." Came the reply. "The papers are on the table for you to sign."

"Hermione-" He didn't get any further before they disappeared with a crack.

* * *

**Drama on the first chapter? **

**The reason for the contents of this chapter is really simply because I really didn't want Ron in this story, and I needed a reason for Rose to be in Lima, other than running away, because I wanted Hugo there with her, and I felt like Hermione should be around too. So there you have it. **

**Also, there is no set ship for this fic. But I do want there to be one. And I'd like for you to give me suggestions on what ships should be in this, please and thank you.**

**The next chapter is to come soon. Please remember to leave a review, because those make me happy and tell me that you want me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad you guys liked the story :D In response to my guest review, i am not entirely sure what season to put this in. I think, with your suggestions, I'll probably put it in season 2. I'm definitely going to consider both of your ship ideas, that's for sure.**

**Here's the next chapter! hope you're excited, at least a little. Things are still going to be slow, so bear with me.**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Hermione landed them in the middle of a small house. As soon as they touched the floor, Hermione broke down in tears. She crumpled to the floor, hands covering eyes. Rose was instantly at her side, wrapping her arms around her.

Hugo looked around, taking in their new surroundings. He didn't look to far before someone walked into the room.

"Hermione?"

They all looked towards the voice to see a man with curly brown hair, holding a small stack of papers, that looked like sheet music, in his hands. Hermione was quick to wipe her eyes and put on a smile. She stood up, with Rose's help, and gently fixed her hair.

"Will, hi. I haven't seen you in so long." She said, smiling slightly. "Thank you so much for letting us stay." She added, walking over to hug him.

The man, Will, gently squeezed her back. "It's no trouble at all." He assured her. They parted and he looked at the kids. "This must be Rose and Hugo." Hermione nodded, beaming at her children.

"Rose, Hugo, this is your uncle, Will."

"It's a pleasure." Rose smiled kindly at the man. There was a small pause before Rose elbowed her brother in the ribs. Hugo was startled back to reality.

"Huh? Wha- oh, yeah, pleasure to meet ya." He quickly amended, smiling sheepishly at them. Will smiled at them. He looked back at Hermione.

"I'm afraid I only have one spare room." He apologized.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "That's alright, Will. We won't be here too long. I intend to get us somewhere to live soon." She explained. "In the meantime, I'll take the couch. And you two," she turned to the kids. "Get to bed. You have school tomorrow."

"Wait, what?" Hugo practically shouted. Rose hit him upside the head.

"It's true. I've already enrolled you both. You'll be going to the high school I work at." Will said.

"Off to bed." Hermione ordered. Hugo pouted, but allowed for Rose to drag him of to the spare room. Hermione turned back to her cousin. "Will, do you have any tea?"

* * *

While Will put the water to boil, Hermione went into the spare room to conjure up an extra bed. Rose and Hugo sat on one bed while Hermione sat on the other.

"Mum? How long are we going to stay here?" Hugo asked.

"A week, maybe? I'm not sure just yet."

"No, I mean in America. Couldn't we have stayed with aunt Ginny and uncle Harry?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, no. Ginny wouldn't-" she sighed. "We'll find some place to live soon, I promise. This is temporary." She assured them. She stood up, went over and placed a soft kiss on both of her children's foreheads. "Get some sleep."

She left the room and Rose went over to the other bed. She was getting under the covers when Hugo spoke again.

"I knew. I knew since the beginning." He mumbled. Rose looked at him with concerned yet confused eyes.

"Knew what, Hugo?"

"About Dad and Lavender. This wasn't the first time. I saw them in Diagon Alley, when we went to get my wand and things for my first year... I found them in an alley when I was trying to catch up. Dad didn't see me, I just ran off." He admitted.

"Why didn't you ever say anything? It went on for three years, and you never said anything!" Rose whispered at him.

"I didn't know it kept going on. Honestly, I had kinda hoped I had imagined it."

Rose sighed softly. "Get some sleep." She ordered, rolling over in her bed. Hugo nodded and got under his own covers.

* * *

**This was originally two chapters, but I decided to put them together, so that chapter three we actually get into meeting the Glee kids.**

**Again, let me know what you think. **

**Chapter three is to come (after a bit of tweaking)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a bit late, and I apologize. Also gonna apologize in advanced because chapter four will be late as well. I'm not yet done with it. Hopefully I'll get something done this weekend, but I might end up writing drabbles instead. On another note, this chapter is thus far the longest, and it's not even a thousand words.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Y'all already know I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"Have a good day at school, don't start any fights, no wands out, unless it's an absolute emergency." Hugo opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione cut him off. "And an emergency means life or death, not whether or not you can open something."

Hugo snapped his mouth shut. They had just left Principal Figgins' office. Both teenagers had their timetables in hand and a backpack strapped to their shoulders.

"We'll be fine, Mum." Rose assured her with a smile. "This isn't Hogwarts. You'll see us at the end of the day."

"Or maybe sooner." Hermione mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Go to class. I have to talk to the principal." Hermione hurried them off.

Rose and Hugo parted ways as they searched for their classes. She glanced up from her schedule to look around for the class when she spotted a boy in a red and white jacket. He held a cup in his hand. Even from her spot near the lockers, she could see that it was filled with a red slush. She quickly noticed the malicious look in his eyes, one she recognized from all the Slytherins at Hogwarts.

Rose followed his gaze to see who he was looking at like that. Her eyes landed on a blond boy about her age. She watched for a moment as the bigger guy got closer, the other boy didn't seem to be aware. Rose let out a gasp as she understood what was to happen.

She moved forward and pushed the boy out of the way just as the contents of the cup were thrown. Rose felt a cold splash hit her head. She stood there frozen. Everyone seemed to have held their breath if the lingering silence was anything to go by. The red ice drenched through her shirt and hair. A piece of slush fell from her hair and onto the floor.

The silence broke into laughter, the bully's loudest of them all, even as he walked away. Rose clenched her jaw, her body beginning to tremble with anger, her hands curled into fists, her face turning the infamous shade of Weasley red. She was ready to pull out her wand, or throw punches, whichever came first. Her mother's voice telling her not to get into any fights vaguely echoed in her head. The anger soon melted away when the boy she'd pushed out of the way spoke to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Rose shook her head, clearing the rest of the anger in her head and causing some of the slush to fall to the floor.

"I'm fine." She responded. "Are _you _alright?"

"I am. Thanks to you." He gave her a cheesy grin, and Rose couldn't help but smile back at him. After a second, she became aware of the stickiness of her clothes and all eyes on them.

"Ah... what is this stuff?" She grumbled, brushing the ice off her curly red hair.

"Slushies. Bully specialty." He replied, frowning slightly. Rose grimaced.

"They do this often?"

"Only to the Glee kids."

She furrowed her eyebrows, tilting her head. "Glee kids?" Before he could respond, a warning bell rang.

"We need to get you cleaned up." He said, as if suddenly realizing that she was covered with sticky red ice. He grabbed her arm and lead her towards a bathroom.

"I- uh, but won't you be late to class?" Rose protested as she was pulled into a bathroom. She'd planned to just clean herself off with magic. But thinking it through now, it didn't seem logical, especially since so many had witnessed what had happened. She couldn't just walk around with clean clothes as if the slushie had never happened.

The blond boy shrugged. "I'm always late to that class anyway." He replied.

Once inside the bathroom, Rose immediately noticed a chair with a couple of towels. She raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"No one comes into this bathroom. The Glee kids use it to clean up after a slushie attack." He answered her unspoken question. He gestured her to sit down.

The confused look remained on Rose's face at the second mention of 'Glee', but she sat down nonetheless. He grabbed a towel, wetting it slightly in one of the sinks. He brought it back to her, knelt down in front of the chair, and began to wipe away the dried food coloring on her face.

"You know, I never got your name." He said, breaking the silence.

"And I never got yours." She replied. He looked up at her, smiling that goofy smile he'd had earlier.

"Sam." He told her.

"Rose."

"So, Rose, are you from England?" Sam asked as he stood up to rinse the towel. Rose stood as well, brushing of some gunk off her curls. She nodded at him through the mirror.

"I didn't know we had an exchange student program." Sam added,wringing the towel and helping her with the stickiness in her hair.

"Oh, no, my family and I just moved here, actually." Rose corrected. "So, what is Glee?"

* * *

**Alright. So, I think this chapter kinda solidifies that this story shall take place in season two(-ish.)**

**Also, I'm not yet sure about the whole Rose/Sam thing. So let me know. More Glee kids will appear in the next chapter. I might even throw in a scene with another Glee guy for a second option of possible love interest. Might be in the next chapter, or the one after that. **

**Please review. It really makes me happy to know you guys enjoy it.**


End file.
